This invention relates generally to turbine engines, and more particularly to a system and method using heat pipes for transferring heat within a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines use pressurized oil to lubricate and cool various components (e.g. bearings, etc.). The oil picks up significant heat in the process which must be rejected to maintain the oil temperature within acceptable limits. Prior art gas turbine engines often employ heat exchangers to cool the engine oil using a relatively cool air stream such as fan discharge air. In turbofan engines, this heat exchanger is often located in the fan duct flow path. This configuration results in a pressure loss and hence a significant fuel burn penalty. It has been estimated that the specific fuel consumption (SFC) penalty associated with this type of configuration can be as high as 1%. There are also cost and weight penalties associated with this configuration.
In addition, in some engines, outlet guide vanes (OGVs), fan struts, or other strut-like members in the fan duct downstream of the fan accrete ice under certain environmental conditions. Ice accumulation within the engine and over exposed engine structures may be significant. The accreted ice may lead to partial blocking of the OGV passages and fan instability. The accumulated ice can also be suddenly shed, for example through continued operation of the engine, a throttle burst from lower power operation to higher power operation, or vibrations due to either turbulence or asymmetry of ice accretion.
Various prior art methods exist for anti-icing, for example, running the engine with an increased operating temperature, directing high temperature bleed air from the engine compressor to the exposed surfaces, spraying the engine with a deicing solution prior to operation, and electric resistance heating. However, all of these methods have various disadvantages. The increased operating temperature and the bleed systems may decrease engine performance. Such systems may also require valves to turn off the flow of the high temperature air during take-off and other high power operations to protect the engine. Deicing fluid provides protection for only a limited time. Electrical heating requires large quantities of electricity for performing the de-icing operation and may require additional electrical generators, electrical circuits and complex interaction logic with the airplane's computers with the attendant increased cost, weight and performance penalties.